The current invention relates to exercise and fitness equipment and devices in general, and specifically to a resistance torque bar system for personal exercise, physical therapy and fitness training.
In the specification and claim which follow hereinbelow, the term “torque” as used in “torque bar” is intended to have an equivalent meaning of “rotational force” and/or “resistance force”—both in response to a bending and/or twisting of a torque bar, as described hereinbelow. Additionally, in the specification and claim which follow hereinbelow, the term “bar”, as used in “torque bar” is intended to mean an elongated cylindrical object, having a longitudinal axis, and which may be flexed substantially along its axis, as described further hereinbelow.
There are a number of exercise and fitness devices available for personal training. Among the Prior art which addresses this subject are, inter alia:
Rosenberg et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,692, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describe a multi-stable mechanical device. It is a bundle of rods surrounded by elastic, which when manipulated can be made to change from one stable close-packed state to another, causing a sudden rearrangement of the rods within the bundle, and producing a snapping noise or click which can be heard and felt with the fingers, and interesting visual effects due to the rearrangement of the rods. Possible applications of this invention are amusement devices, puzzles, science education, toys, executive pacifiers, hand exercisers, and physics and materials science demonstrations. Resistance bands and springs with handles at the ends thereof, while appearing to be chest exercising devices, are in fact not used for chest development. Specifically, when a spring or resistance band device is designed for a starting motion which is a “pulling apart” motion (an abduction motion at the shoulder joint), the exercise which is being performed creates a concentric muscle contraction of the back and shoulder muscles. Further, when the resistance is being released (an adduction motion at the shoulder joint), an eccentric contraction, again to the back and shoulder muscles, occurs. In both instances, for this type of device, neither motion significantly involves the chest muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,003, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, in which Deac et al. describe An exercise device for exercising the lower body of a person comprising an elongated spring bar which may or may not be provided with weights at the ends. A protective collar is provided centrally of the bar to permit the user to support the bar on the shoulders or on the back. The user springs up and down between an erected and squat position and the bar oscillates in phase with the user's movements such that in the squat position the bar forms a tension arc with the ends pointed downwardly while storing spring energy. As the user begins his upward movement the rebound of the bar adds initially, additional pressure on the participating muscles after which, as the tension is released and the user moves toward an erect position, the further rebound of the bar will enhance the upward movement.
Clementi et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,125, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describe a twist and flex upper body shaping exercise device comprising a pair of handles gripped by the hands of a person. A structure extends between the handles, for generating resistance when the handles are twisted in opposite directions by the hands of the person. This causes the resistance generating structure to be flexed spirally, so that the muscles in the hands, arms and shoulders of the person will be toned up.
US Patent Application no. 20140221178, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, in which Wagner et al. describe a resistance band system which includes one or more resistance bands, and a pair of handles which secure the ends of the one or more resistance bands. Each handle locks onto one of the ends of each resistance band. The handle is adapted to grip the resistance band with greater force when force is applied to the resistance band, such as when it is in use. The handle unlocks to release the ends of one or more of the resistance bands from the handles for changing of one or more of the resistance bands.
Haider, in German Application Patent no. DE10125215, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a kinetic therapy device made of elastic material having a rod-shaped structure with a central handle which is constructed of a number of individual high quality spring steel wires. Among preferred features are: a number of weights and damping elements fixed on the rod-shaped structure using fixing screws. The end pieces have a hemispherical end. The device is used for relaxing tense muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,649, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, in which Bimby describes a device comprising a free-standing, floor mounted base unit having extending therefrom a pair of pivoting sleeves. Inserted into the sleeves, in an easily removable manner, are a pair of levers. In use, the chest exercising device allows for a full range of adduction and abduction chest exercising arm movements, which movements are easily adjustable for resistance and, due to the pivoting movement of the sleeves, impingement at the shoulder joint is prevented.
“The Bullworker”, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, is a device sold by Hughes Marketing, LLC, 8433 N. Black Canyon Highway, Suite 100, Phoenix, Ariz. 85021 USA. It is a compression spring device incorporated within a telescoping pair of tubular cylinders. Additionally, the device has resistance bands and springs with handles. The Bullworker is constructed so that there is a fixed length to the device, which is significantly less than the required length for the starting position (full adduction) for a chest adduction exercise. Furthermore, a full range of motion in adduction is not available with the Bullworker due to the construction of the device, which inhibits a user from fully compressing his hands together because the user's hands could, at most, only ever be as close (at maximum adduction) as the length of the longest tubular member. Therefore a full range of motion is not available at the ending position (full adduction).
The prior art solutions noted hereinabove have shortcomings including, but not limited to: incomplete adduction exercising, overall heavy design, difficultly to store, and non-ergonomic exercise movement.
There is therefore a need to provide a lightweight and strong resistance torque device for personal exercise and fitness training.